The Empress
by Nihongi
Summary: Survival Horror is born, as the Spencer Mansion is finally complete. What insidious horrors wait for the Trevor family inside these walls? And what price will Lisa have to pay for the advancement of Umbrella?
1. The Rich Man

_**TIMOTHY D. TUCKER**_

**THE EMPRESS**

**Chapter 1: The Rich Man**

_Somehow, I think I'm going home_

_Even though my friends can't reach me_

_I don't know how I ended up alone_

_All I know is that you can't save me_

_They only asked us to believe_

_They only wanted us to follow_

_I think I'm old enough to see_

_I think I'm going home tomorrow._

_I believe in..._

_Sinners and hypocrites._

_Running in the desert for the rich man_

_Liars and lunatics_

_Lead us to slaughter for our last stand_

_Killers and idiots_

_Dying in the desert for a rich man_

_Sinners and hypocrites, gather us together for the master plan._

It's good to be a king.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

George Trevor stood before the skeletal structure of the Spencer Mansion. All around him, construction workers clad in orange and hard hats scurried about like ants, each one of them offering the minutest of man-power to complete the overall task.

_The Spencer Mansion...this will be my greatest achievement._

George Trevor was an accomplished architect from New York City. His unique style and penchant for design could be seen in some of the most lavish homes in the Midwestern United States. But perhaps his greatest accomplishment to date would be the completion of the Spencer estate, turning a vast confusion of wood and metal into a magnificent edifice.

George could still recall when he had gotten the call to work on the project. Lord Ozwell E. Spencer, president of the newly established Umbrella Corporation, had sent a commission to some of the most respected and sought out architects in the world to build a summer home in the town of Raccoon City. After many months of trial, George was finally able to obtain the order to begin work for Spencer.

He recalled the elation that he and his family had felt. His wife, Jessica Trevor proudly beaming at her husbands accomplishment, and his daughter, Lisa, filled with excitement and glee.

George absolutely loved his occupation and the benefits that came along with it, but nothing could replace the love he had for his wife and daughter. They were his pillars of support and constant use of inspiration in his work. With the money earned from this new project he was sure to be able to provide for his loved ones for a long time to come.

As George continued to marvel at the unfinished structure, a black limousine slowly crept from the dirt path leading out of the Arklay Forest. Even from the distance, he could just make out the red and white octagonal symbol emblazoned on the drivers side. The limo came to a halt behind George, its doors opening to reveal the sleek leather interior. Two men sporting black suits and sunglasses stepped out of the vehicle, with an older gentleman flanked in between: Ozwell Spencer.

There was very little to the man on the outside; a pair of wire trimmed glasses atop a slender nose, finely groomed cropped hair, and a set of intelligent eyes, gleaming with curiosity and intrigue. But what he lacked on the outside he more than made up with his brilliant mind and business ethics.

Spencer extended his hand to George, who happily shook it with a firm hand shake.

"It's good to see you again sir." Said George, letting him see the full breadth of his commitment.

"Same here Trevor. I came to personally check the progress of the construction."

"Everything is going according to plan sir."

Truth be told it would actually be quite a while before the fruits of their labor and Spencer's dream would actually be realized. Spencer was a man of elaborate taste, and was not afraid to toss his money around to satisfy his thirst for elegance.

There were plans for a luxurious Gothic inspired theme for the manor, everything from Medieval suits of armor and fantastic sculptures of beast to the most lavish in paintings and decors . An intricate garden was also being planned behind the site, along with a helipad.

"Truth be told, I didn't chose Raccoon City just for I can stay on vacation." Spencer said, admiring his soon to be new home.

"Oh, What was the real reason?"

"Actually, you will be the first one outside of the company to know this, but we are planning on making Raccoon City the new head quarters for the American branch of Umbrella."

George was taken aback by the revelation. _Raccoon City?_

"Excuse me for asking, but why here?"

"I can think of no other place that deserves it. You've designed areas around here, right?"

True, George Trevor had designed the layout for the St. Michaels Clock Tower and city hall.

"Well, yes I have."

"Then you know exactly how this city would benefit from having us located here. I can envision great changes for this community. And we will be at the precipice of that change."

"We?"

"Yes Trevor, we. You didn't honestly think this would be the only project I would have you working on, did you?"

George felt a ping of excitement jolt through his heart. He had been under the impression that Spencer had just hired him for this one project, one that he was happy to accept without question. Now, he was being commissioned by one of the fastest rising CEO's in the medical field. George couldn't hide the smile slowly forming across his face.

"I can see that this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship..." Spencer said, the shadow of the ominous structure looming over them both.


	2. A House of Secrets

**Chapter 2: A House of Secrets**

_Manhattan, New York – six months later_

Lisa Trevor was bored out of her mind...

The rain relentlessly pelted her families upscale town-house, sending sheets of wind and water crashing against the window panes. Overhead, the kitchenette light flickered on and off after every thunder clap, threatening to go out once and for all.

_Can't go outside, can't spend time with friends...this blows._

Lisa aimlessly adjusted the dial of her radio, occasionally stopping to listen in for a few seconds.

"_**...You don't realize how much I need you, love you all the time and never le..."**_

_Yuck, The Beatles._

"_**...Fications from the assassination of Malcolm X has been immense. Our young brothers and sisters are..."**_

_Blah, blah, blah, politics._

"_**...Umbrella Corporation has already garnered millions of dollars in operations. President and CEO Ozwell Spencer denotes this as the next step in medical history..."**_

Lisa switched off of the radio, not finding anything of particular interest. The last story had somewhat piqued her curiosity, mainly because her father was working for that CEO guy. Lisa though of her fathers job as a dream. Designing beautiful homes for people, laying your own personal touch on cities across the world, it was great, but took its toll on their family lives.

Her father was always traveling, detailing inspections, meeting with people, and whatever other excuses he always seemed to come up with to explain his absence. Now, he was in Raccoon City, a real hick town in the mid-west, designing the so-called "Spencer Estate."

_Building a mansion out in the middle of no where? Whatever..._

Lisa got up from the kitchen table and stretched. She brushed her brunette hair away from her face and slowly headed down the hallway. Her mother was napping in the master bedroom, quietly sleeping alone for the fifth time this month.

That was what bothered Lisa the most out of her fathers absence, her mother always being alone. Lisa came across her fathers study, and was surprised to find the door slightly ajar.

_Wow, dad never leaves this door open._

Lisa glanced cautiously down the hallway, making sure her mother was still asleep.

_He would kill me if he knew what I was doing. Oh well, he's hundreds of miles away, getting cozy with rednecks._

She opened the door and peered into the darkness. Still silhouettes greeted her from inside the room as she fumbled along the wall for a light switch. After nearly knocking a painting off of the wall she finally came across a switch. Lisa adjusted her eyes to the light and took in her surroundings.

The place was a mess. Various papers and blueprints were strewn haphazardly around the room, so much that Lisa had to nudge them aside with her toe to avoid stepping on them.

_And they complain about my room being junky? Jeez. _

There was a study situated in the rear of the room, its surface cluttered with all manners of books and strange photographs. Lisa examined the study, her curiosity turning to confusion as she waded through the myriad of pictures and papers.

_What is all of this stuff?_

Many of the papers contained drawings of the mansions layout that her father had showed them thousands of times before, but others were of strange decorations and designs she had never seen, including a Polaroid shot of a large black and white tiger. It appeared to be stuffed, but there was no denying the brutality etched on its still face. There was some writing on the back of the photo, crudely displayed as if the writer was in a rush.

_Two eyes..._

_One blue_

_One yellow_

Another picture was of a very old book. Again, there was more writing on its back in the same hurried manner as the first one.

_The four mask_

_a mask that speaks no evil..._

_a mask that smells no evil..._

_a mask that sees no evil..._

_a mask that cannot speak, smell, or see evil_

_When all four fall into place_

_evil will awaken._

_Creepy..._

Lisa placed the photo back on the desk, careful not to reorganize anything the way it wasn't before. All these things about tigers and evil mask were just weird, especially for a mansions design...

"LISA!!"

Lisa almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of the sharp female voice. She turned around and came face to face with her mother, anger evident in her soft brown eyes.

"What are you doing in here young lady!? You know your father doesn't like people in his study!"

_Oh no..._

"I know mom, but I've just been so interested in his work lately. Please don't tell dad." Lisa said, trying her best to sound as sorry as possible.

Her mother bought it, as the anger in her eyes quickly gave way to understanding.

"I know sweetheart, but these are very important materials your father keeps in here. You didn't mess with anything, did you?" Her mother asked, surveying the desk for any unusual disturbances.

"Actually, I did take a look at a couple of those pictures. They're kind of creepy." Lisa said, indicating the tiger and evil mask pictures.

Her mother examined the photos, her face scrunching into a mask of confusion at the cryptic writing.

"Well, you father did mention that Spencer had all types of puzzles planned for his manor."

"Puzzles?"

"All types of strange gadgetry and secrets. Very peculiar things for a mansion."

Lisa's curiosity began to rise at learning of the mansions mystery.

"Cool, Sounds like something out of the Bond movies!"

"Oh Lisa, those Bond movies are just silly. I honestly don't know what you and your father see in them!"

Lisa's mother replaced the photographs and beckoned her daughter towards the door. "Come along Lisa I think you've seen enough."

Before they could leave another photograph caught Lisa's eye. "Wait mom!"

It was a picture of a grand piano, the same one that they had in their living room. Lisa recalled spending hours practicing on that piano, restlessly perfecting the classical chords and notes of its beauty. The wood paneling of the sleek ebony and ivory surface dully gleamed under the glossy surface of the photo. Like the other ones this one also had writing on the back, but not in the same enigmatic prose as the other two. No, Lisa understood the writing as clear as day.

_For my dearest Lisa..._

"_The Moonlight Sonata."_

Lisa replaced the photo, a sense of pride welling up inside of her.

_Ah...I inspired daddy to use me in a puzzle!_

Lisa and Jessica turned off of the light to George's study, leaving the secrets once more in the darkness embrace.


	3. Schism

**Chapter 3: Schism**

_Two years later...the Spencer Mansion is complete._

The ride through the Arklay Forest was anything but smooth as the Trevor family journeyed to the completed Spencer Estate. Lisa stared at the setting sun beyond the sea of branches obscuring the sky, more excited then she would have ever thought to see the completed mansion. After the completion of the mansion, Spencer invited George and his family for a celebration, a dinner party.

It took more than two years of hard work for her father, two missed birthdays and many lonely days, but in the end it just felt right to finally see her father accomplish his dream.

_Well...Spencer's dream actually._

The Trevor family's new Mercedes Benz traveled down a dirt path towards the mansion, finally coming to rest in front of the grand estate amongst a plethora of other vehicles. Lisa finally set her eyes on the luxurious house, and marveled at the three story abode. It reminded her of the old Gothic haunted houses she saw in movies like _House on Haunted Hill _and _13 Ghost. _

Rows of intricately designed hedges stood adjacent to the giant abode, their shapes casting strange shadows in the setting sun. A set of large, wooden double doors were flanked by large marble pillars and a bust of an angel sat high atop the doors, its omniscient gaze surveying the vast forest. The place was simply a palace.

As Lisa stared at the magnificent edifice, one which her father had poured his very heart and soul into, she could not shake the feeling that there was definitely more to this house than meets the eye...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"A cemetery?"

Jessica Trevor's voice cut through her husbands drunken stupor like a hot knife. George closed his eyes, desperately trying to shake the headache that he knew was coming.

"Yes honey, a cemetery." George replied in a monotonous drawl, pouring himself another glass of bourbon. It was several hours after Spencer's dinner party, several hours after learning of the mansions many unplanned 'features', features including a previously undisclosed cemetery and vast spaces underground for unknown reasons.

"What does he need a cemetery for in the back of his home?"

George took a giant swig of the bourbon, serenading himself in its intoxicating power.

"I don't know honey. Maybe it's for relatives that have passed."

"Spencer really does have a taste for unusual design."

George chuckled. It always amused him as to how his wife didn't like cemeteries. "What's the matter, it's not like you're living here."

George playfully extended a hand towards his wife, his index finger pointed menacingly in her direction. _"They're coming to get you Jessica. They're coming to get you!"_

"Stop it." Jessica demanded, slapping his finger away.

George fell back into the couch, resting his heavy head onto the plush red cushion. "To tell you the truth, a lot of the things designed in this mansion don't make any sense. Very cloak-and-dagger type mechanisms, secret passageways, strange keys, none of this stuff wasn't even in my original design!"

Jessica playfully fiddled with her husbands neck tie, running the silky material through her slender fingers. "Maybe he's a Bond fanatic like yourself."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised to find an Aston Martin in that huge garage."

"Don't you think you should be privy to those changes? It may be his home but it's still your designs."

"I'm sure whatever Spencer's intentions are for changing the designs are warranted. And architecture 101 sweetie; whatever I want is automatically subverted by the client."

"By the client or just by Ozwell Spencer?"

George sighed. It was Jessica's way of riling him up, massaging that special back bone which she felt he was sorely lacking.

"Jessica, please don't start. You know how volatile these relationships can be. It's not my position to undermine the clients wishes."

"Undermine the clients wishes? You've spent two years of your life, our lives, slaving away for this mans 'wishes'. The least he can do is respect you enough to tell you about the changes to the designs. Those changes halted the completion of the mansion by four months!"

Georges agitation began to rise. He steadied his voice, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Well, you weren't complaining when I bought you those diamonds and pearls that you're wearing."

Jessica eyed her husband with a look of disdain. "I'll trade every single piece of jewelry if I can have all of the time we lost back." She left George alone in the room, his only solace the rapidly depleting bottle of bourbon.

_Ungrateful, that's all. Telling me how to do my job..._

George finished off the last of his liquor, skulking in the bowels of his creation.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Inside of the mansions security room, Ozwell Spencer watched the scene between George and Jessica play out like a soap opera. He watched the grainy monitor with a mixture of intrigue and dread. A dread someone in his position of power should never feel.

_He knows...he knows too much._

Spencer knew that it was entirely impossible for George to discover the secrets this mansion holds, the crest, trekking underground, but leaving this situation to fate was just too big of a risk.

_He has to be dealt with...they all do._

George designed this manor. The grounds, layout, and overall architecture was all inspired by George's taste. What George did not know was the mansions true purpose, its purpose as a front for what was hoped to be many 'experiments'.

It was around ten years ago when Spencer and his colleagues had first discovered it. The mutagenic agent that would bring about a tremendous change to the world as we know it; the Progenitor Virus.

After discovering the virus and its potential as a biological agent, Spencer, along with his colleagues Sir Edward Ashford and Dr. James Marcus created the Umbrella Corporation through the allocated funds of their research. With the cover of the pharmaceutical company intact, they were free to indulge in the viruses effects to their hearts content.

_That is, until he found out._

Spencer tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind, but he knew the element of secrecy was of the utmost importance. Our plans could not leak into the outside world...

Spencer continued to stare at the grainy monitors. He watched the Trevor family in all of their ignorance, pondering what fate would await them in his new home.


End file.
